Fabrication of a semiconductor device may utilize submicron features associated with ultra large scale integration. Such fabrication processes may require a formation of semiconductor device features with high precision and uniformity which may necessitate careful monitoring of the fabrication process. For example, frequent and detailed inspection of a semiconductor wafer may be performed to detect defects of the semiconductor wafer. The detailed inspection may correspond to an analysis of an inspection image of the semiconductor wafer.